Take Me
by Soap Box Opera
Summary: [1800/Victorian AU] [Part 2 of Series] The most revered artist and secret assassin in the late 1800's has always preferred to hide in the shadows but upon meeting the beautiful broken blonde, he can't help but meddle in her affairs... and inevitably the affairs of the country as he soon discovers that there is more to her past than expected.
1. Prologue: The Pull of Fate

Take Me

Prologue: The Pull of Fate

The clock's _tick_ echoed across the dimly lit studio. Its wooden floors were stained with paint and marks of constantly moved furniture. The organic feel extended onto the bare brick wall that had thin windows. It remained without any curtains since the outside of its face was tinted.

This studio had two floors. The first floor was dominated with wooden supports, raw canvases rolled up, shelves filled with paint and brushes along with easels. While there was a variety tucked away, one stood in the center.

It held no surface to paint on despite there being a pedestal in front of its view. Other ones of different sizes and heights were also stacked beside a faded leather couch. In front of that was the coffee table with the bundles of newspapers – some old and unopened while some were scattered and lazily refolded.

The second floor dais had allowed full view of the floor underneath it and since the floor beneath catered to art, the second floor was dedicated for habitation.

A large bed, an iron tub, a metal stove that had its black pipes leading up to the roof, a bookshelf and a desk were all spread out generously in the smaller space.

While most people within this era preferred a more intricate aesthetic with cluttered patterns of flowers, pastel colours and of untouched glass ornaments, the owner of this studio loved the simplistic aesthetic of his private sanctuary.

Amidst the nobles he often visited, he found his place to be comforting. It was cluttered with _tools_ and not just _objects._ Each and every item there had a place and a purpose.

Much like now, he purposefully wrote in his journal at his desk.

There was much that happened these past few months: the onslaught of the Uchiha Clan, the tricky inauguration of the King Kakashi, the secrets within the Hyuuga Castle and the rescue of Princess Hisana.

He barely spoke to anyone about his littered thoughts. It was safer that way. Although writing it down may seem risky, he made sure to write in an ancient language to avoid leaking all his information.

As he wrote, a loud bell chime right above his desk rung to signal that someone was by his door.

He quickly placed the quill back in its inkpot and took his candle as he descended down the stairs. On his travel towards his door, an impatient chime reminded him of his visitor.

When he reached the door, he settled the candle down and blew out the flames knowing that he would have nothing but the moon and stars to light his way for the night.

He grabbed his long coat from the coat stand, his bowler hat and walking stick before he locked his first door. Since he lived on the floor above the bookstore, he'd have to make his daily trek down the tight stairs to lead to the exit on the ground floor where the familiar burly man waited. There was also a small crowd of men behind him – all wearing a shawl made out of itchy grey material and a newspaper boy's cap to conceal their identities.

"Gatrie." The studio owner tipped his hat to acknowledge the door ringer's presence.

"Sai." Gatrie responded under his breath also tipping his ivy cap.

"Another fine night." Sai commented but Gatrie only acknowledged his observation with a low grunt. Sai found himself indulged by the cluster of stars and brightly lit moon until the cold breeze reminded him of his priorities. He glanced at the empty street, only to realize that Gatrie was gone with the crowd.

"I can't believe they left without me." He pouted and quickened his pace to catch the small group.

He could see them as a black mass traversing through Fenway Park before moving out as smaller pairs when they entered Galloway Street – the street known to house many nobles and wealthy merchants.

It was a street that Sai was _very_ familiar with but preferred to stay away from until needed. Due to his decisions he chose to live across from them in Sweet Cross Lane and was comfortably distanced by the lush greenery of the main park of Copper Town.

He preferred to live amongst the commoners and those known of lower status. From what he had gathered, he felt they were more honest than most nobles.

Inevitably his quick pace led him to the rest of the group who were now hidden amongst the trees and shrubs. Their numbers have diminished while the majority travelled across the street and made their way towards the grand houses of the noblemen.

Judging by their strict decision to turn right, it was clear that they were approaching the Haruno Estate. As he continued to observe those who formed the line, he noticed a break in the pattern when a short blond child followed nervously.

This immediately raised Sai's curiosity and peaked once the little one stood frozen upon seeing a harlot and a drunkard walked in slurred babbles. Sai could see the boy's quivering increase and the adults ahead quickened their pace at the approaching sight of the woman and man.

Rather than retreating further into the bushes like the men around Sai took this as an opportunity to step forward. With swift elegance, he placed his hand on the lad's shoulder and led him straight to the Haruno Estate.

As expected, the prostitute and drunkard were too indulged with each other's company that they failed – or rather – chose not to mind the child so they'd remain shameless on their quest for a comfortable place to shag.

"Thanks mister." The young boy said meekly once they were on the path again. Sai had no words to offer except a soft smile. So they continued onwards and walked along the walls of the Haruno Estate and rather than using the main entrance, they walked through the thin and muddied path on thse side.

"What's a young lad like you doing out here?" Sai eventually asked once they were safely away from the main street.

"My mom's not feeling well so when I heard that Gatrie was doing a food round, I wanted to come..." Sai listened carefully as he silently acknowledged that the father was not mentioned.

"It's a noble thing you're doing." Sai told him quietly. "What's your name?"

"Leo." He said. "Mama tells me that papa named me after Leonardo Da Vinci." At that, Sai posed a curious expression. He was never one to believe in having a hero but he supposed that if he _had_ to give an answer it would be that deceased Renaissance man.

He averted his gaze from the tall branches poking through the steel fences of the Haruno Estate and leaned towards the brick wall to the right. Once the path thinned, Sai nudged Leo to step ahead of him.

The boy's gaze was removed from a particular bird resting on a willow tree. "An owl." Leo said excitedly with a smile. "I always see them in the books papa left. They're nocturnal!"

"You're pretty smart." Sai commented. "From where do you get your education?"

Leo just shrugged. "Mrs. Tupe offers to teach anyone who's willing to learn but I can't go often because I'm helping mom manage the store…" His voice quietened as each word passed. The little one's face mapped out the inner struggles of desire and obligation. But by his presence there tonight, his affection for his mother triumphed.

"But I try to read and write when I can!" Leo's eyes burned again with passion.

It surprised Sai.

Adults were so predictable in many ways but children… children weren't. "That's good." Sai encouraged with another faint smile. He _was_ glad but he couldn't help but think that Leo's potential was wasted.

Neither of them felt the need to spark up the conversation any longer. They figured it'd be for the best so that the others would stop glaring their way. It made the travel to the side gate a lot smoother and once they were in, they all hurried in a line towards the walls of the mansion.

The group of men forced themselves to scuffle across the stoned walls to avoid drawing suspicion from the guests on the other side.

Sai however, made no effort to hide his appearance. Rather, from the tall windows, he was able witness the party he had decided to ditch.

Tall chandlers were brightly lit by the most recent phenomenon of _electricity_. Only the rich were able to integrate the new system in their homes and it's display in the Haruno household was no short boast of their wealth. The only other thing that Sai felt that he missed out on was the large arrays of extravagant food.

Live musicians and notable attendants in giant puffy dresses and men wearing extravagant coats – some in their military uniform. All were clamoured in the ballroom of marbled floor and cradled by the walls lined with pillars and fabrics.

From the crowd he could see his best friend, Ms. Haruno, chatting with their mutual dear friend: the blonde Fox Demon. Sai was suddenly wracked with shock at the observation of the seemingly innocent interaction between the blonde male and the _other_ woman.

Her dark blue hair, that was vaguely similar to the Princess, was tied up in an elegant bun. It was forbidden for the princess to be outside of the castle grounds since the recent attack on the Uchiha Clan. If only he could catch a glimpse of her eyes, then he would know that it was indeed Princess Hyuuga.

"Wow." Leo gasped catching Sai from his thoughts. The little one had managed to jump up, snagged his feet against a space in the stone and kept his hands gripped on the windowsill.

"I've been on the other side of the wall." Sai commented and went back to observe the inside. "It's not all worth it." He said, leaning towards the window to confirm his earlier suspicions but alas, her eyes were veiled with a lace mesh that neatly covered her eyes and was supported with her hair accessories.

"Just who are you mister?" Leo asked with curiosity as he looked at the adult with wild bemused eyes. He then jumped down and waited for an answer.

The older one in the duo took hold of the child's hand and began to write his name on the palm of the child. Once his finger had finished the last character, he drew back his hand and observed the child's expression carefully.

Leo opened his mouth to say it out loud but Sai placed a finger against his thin lips. Leo's gaped mouth clamped down in a gasp.

"You can only use that name when it's you and I. You can just call me Arty for now."

"May I ask you why?"

"It helps in the long run."

The further they kept on walking, the more the architecture of the wall to their left changed and the tall, wide, curtained windows of the ballroom were replaced by small slits that showcased the kitchen. Due to it's great height Leo couldn't possible see the inside even if he were to jump up.

Only Sai could see the busy workers walking in and out with trays of food and alcohol balanced on the tips of their fingers. Nor could Leo see the quick clouds of steam flowing forcefully out of the pots while the chefs hurriedly prepared more food.

As they've reached their final destination, the line of men stopped to wait. They eagerly readied for their turn and opened the sacks that were pleasantly hungry for the leftovers. One by one, when they finished receiving their share, they would all disperse without a needed guide.

As soon as it was Leo's turn, the young boy opened his sack as well, getting excited as the plump kitchen maid gently places packaged meat, butter and a few bread rolls in the sack. "Are you able to carry that boy?" She asked with a touch more compassion.

"Yes Mamn – I help my mother carry out bags of soil. Thank you very much." He said with a bow and closed the sack before he threw it over his shoulder. He stepped from the entrance and looked around nervously, unsure of where to go.

Sai who had noticed Leo's dilemma, stepped from the line and insisted that the young one wait for him. At first bashful, Leo accepted and waited for Sai who let the rest of the men go ahead before he received the rest.

"Ah, Sai. It's always good to see a familiar face around here!" The redhead expressed with a wide grin.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Apricot."

"Well here you are lad. What ever we got's left." With both her hands, she lifted the decently sized flour sack that Sai easily carried with one hand. "It's a good thing what you're doing around here… though I will warn yah, Ms. Haruno will be very upset that you did not attend this party."

Sai chuckled.

"She'll understand. I already planned on making it up to her tomorrow."

"Ah, so you told her?"

"No. I'm coming in unannounced."

"As you always do." She giggled. Sai tipped his hat and re-joined Leo who was now in a conversation with Gatrie.

"Gatrie, it is alright. I'll escort the boy home." He informed the burly man.

"Alright, as long as this lad gets home safe."

He patted Sai's back before greeting Mrs. Apricot with an arm around her waist and a quick kiss. The entire kitchen went on to tease the two with whistles. A common response for the married household duo: butler and cook

"It was swell seeing you all." Sai quickly said to avoid any prolonged conversation after that showy display of love. He rarely felt awkward but _love_ made him feel uneducated and _less_.

"See you tomorrow." Mrs. Apricot bade her farewell before she closed the kitchen door.

Once there was nothing left to wait for Sai walked by the boy and with a simple glance back, Leo knew to follow him. They went back past the ballroom, out the side gate, through the muddy pathway, down the worn brick-laid streets and into the thick tree's of Fenway Park.

"So" Sai began to talk once they were safely away from Galloway Drive. "Where do you live?"

"I live near your house – near the bookstore."

"What about your address?"

"437 Crescent Avenue." Sai paused. He's _has_ walked down the lane quite a bit.

"What about you?" Leo asked innocently. "What's it like to live in a bookstore? Is it different from owning a flower shop?"

"I live _on top_ of the bookstore." Sai corrected as they strolled through the thick forests of the park.

"I'd often look into that store, hoping to read something from there." Leo said softly, thus sparking intrigue in Sai.

"Why not visit me? Mr. Pattson usually hands me old books that are no longer worth selling." Leo's eyes sparkled at the thought.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sai encouraged. "As a matter of fact, I ask you to take them from me."

"I accept!" He said with a wide grin.

"Did you want to come up while I put my food away?" Sai asked when they approached the bookstore.

"Yes please!" Leo said with growing excitement. He was practically jumping when Sai fumbled with the door.

Leo peeked inside and could see the thin long stairs that led to the second floor. It was dark as expected, except for the soft moonlight that spilled from the circular glass stained window.

Although they were not yet inside, Leo was already fascinated by the multi-coloured art piece above. His mouth gaped from wonder when Sai got his door open.

He could see beautifully rendered humans and finished paintings tucked behind empty canvases. "Did you paint these?" Leo asked while Sai settled the food on his coffee table. The little boys curiosity tempted him to move the empty ones aside to get a better look at the ones behind it. He chose not to.

"I did." Sai stated flatly.

"So you're a painter… a well known one? Is that why you're invited to all those parties? And is that why you know the noble people in the ball?" His quick questions drew out a smirk from Sai.

"You're attentive to your surroundings." Sai commented and he walked back to the exit. He didn't bother answering his questions.

"Mom said I get my smarts from papa…" Leo said faintly, still looking around. "Who's that food for? If you are able to afford all this, I'm sure you don't need Mrs. Apricots food." Again, Sai smirked at the child's keen perceptive.

"I do my rounds by giving food to those who can't travel to the Haurno Estate." Sai explained as he ushered the kid towards the door with his hand. "Although the Haruno estate donates to the charity organizations, sometimes those organizations miss the other's who still need food. That's where I come in." He explained while he locked his door.

Once they are outside, Leo confidently led him towards his street where the houses became less maintained. The paint cracked and certain details were falling apart. The flower shop was no exception. Along with the paint peels, some of the letters from the shop were worn off. The only thing that could be read was M NA K _F_ OW R S.

From the title alone it would have been impossible to know what they sold if it weren't for the colourful displays along the windows.

Rather than entering through the front door, Leo led him to a thin alley right beside the shop that took them to the back. It was there that Leo began to settle the sack of food in between his feet as he fished his coat for a key.

The door led them into a decent sized kitchen with faded flower wallpaper. Despite its vast size, it looked nearly empty and the shelves were bare. Beside the kitchen to the right was another room where the dining table was. Its deep mahogany colour faded from its damaged wax.

Aside from the dining room, there was another entryway in the kitchen right across the backdoor. It revealed a set of stairs. Sai could hear the light pads of flesh against the rickety floorboards from above.

"Leo?" A gentle and tired voice called out. "Is that you?"

"Yes mama." There was a pause while Leo set the food on a counter and headed up the stairs.

"I told you it's dangerous to go out… You're still a child."

"Mom…" He whined but stopped upon hearing a chain of coughs. "Oh no." He gasped as he ran up the stairs in such haste that he forgot to place his muddied shoes by the open door.

At first Sai hesitantly stood by the entrance, wondering what he ought to do as an uninvited stranger. Eventually he decided to close the door and follow the boy up. The same floral print was used on the wall by the stairs. It was faded and yellowed in its corners except for the saturated squares that indicated hung pictures from before.

Sai crept up towards the opened door where light spilled into the dark hallway. At first he felt uncomfortable but it was quickly expelled upon seeing a fallen woman on the ground. She was near her bed, most likely collapsed after taking a few steps and her son was on his knees, trying to wake her up.

Without another second of thought, he ran forth and swept the woman off the ground. Her long pale blonde hair covered her face until he laid her down on her bed and brushed her hair away.

His eyes widened for a moment when he took in her appearance. "Beautiful…" The words escaped his lips.

He was shook to the core. As an artist, he has seen many beautiful people, some naked even but she was able to captivate his attention. He started to feel anxious as the unfamiliar feelings of attraction hit the bottom of his gut.

His eyes remained on her pale skin that glowed from her sweat and glistened from the candle on her bedside. He watched her eyes twitch and although he knew he ought to escape into the night, he was curious to see the colours of her eyes.

At last, a pair of bright blue eyes satisfied his curiosity. Her pupils quickly dilated at the sight of a stranger and she began to cower in fear.

"Who are you?" Her voice hitched as her adrenaline gave her the energy to shuffle far from him.

"It's alright mom, he's a friend." Leo quickly said as he reached out to hug her. She glanced at her son, wrapped an arm around him but never left her eyes from Sai.

"Your name." She demanded before breaking into a chain of coughs. Sai waited until it passed before he acknowledged her request.

"Arthur." His response was smooth and gentle by comparison. Again she broke into another chain of coughs. This time she scrambled for her handkerchief by her bedside to spit into. "How long have you been sick?" He observe her mucus dampened the cloth.

"I-I caught the worst migraine." Her voice sounded stuffed. "It was two to three days ago and it hasn't gotten any better. Why? Are you a doctor?" Her eyebrows knitted. Her entire body had been drained from its vibrancy.

"I'm no doctor but I have friends who are… I'd like to visit again to see how you and your son is doing." He informed her. It seemed to calm her nerves. She relaxed and settled herself back in bed. The adrenaline slowly left her body as the fatigue made it's way back.

"Do what pleases you then." She said in defeat and closed her eyes. "And make sure you lock the door." She managed to say before turning her back from him and succumbed to the rest her weary body needed.

Once she was at peace, Leo left his mother's side as he walked Sai downstairs.

"It seems your mother caught pneumonia." Sai informed him once they were away from her. The little one's face scrunched up in growing distraught and his eyes glossed with approaching tears.

"Is mama going to die?" Leo asked as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

Sai didn't immediately respond to that question. She could. It was a real threat. Eventually he figured that lying would only hurt the boy. "She could." Sai said as he watched Leo sob in response. "But I assure you, I will do everything in my power to make sure she gets well…" Sai hated to admit that he was moved by compassion. He hated feeling his heart twist uncomfortably. He rarely felt moved for anyone aside immediate family.

But children always had a space in his heart. They forced him to stop and think. Often they'd toss his thoughts back to his own fragile and helpless past.

Sai said nothing else but placed a comforting hand on Leo's head. He stood there, waiting until Leo calmed down into timid hiccups. "Thank you very much sir." Leo sniffled.

"You ought to take care of yourself. You could easily get sick as well."

"I won't." Leo assured with great confidence and childlike faith.

Sai sighed and shook his head softly. He'll make sure that his _doctor friend_ examined Leo carefully for the morrow. "Well get some rest. I'll see you both past noonday." Sai tipped his hat as he slipped into his shoes and walked out the door.

He turned back to see Leo wave his last goodbye before firmly shutting the door. Sai hadn't quickened his pace until he heard a satisfying _click._

He always instantly felt much better once he was in his private sanctuary.

He hung his coat, hat and walking stick before relighting the candle by the door. Lifting it from the table, he carried it to his desk on the second floor. As he approached, he could see his notes and journal scattered and unmoved.

Gently he laid the candle on the table and sat down. His mind was overwhelmed with images of the woman he had recently met and when he finished a quick sketch of her, he paused.

He couldn't believe he hadn't asked for a name. With a defeated sigh, he sunk back in his chair and allowed his fatigue to catch up. He closed his eyes as his brain quickly formed the plans for tomorrow.

The Haruno Estate.

Yes.

He'd have to pay a visit to his _doctor friend._


	2. Chapter 1: Serendipity

Chapter One: Serendipity

Sai was a man of routine. Everything in his life was controlled in a way to possess the best outcome, which translated well in his philosophy of art. Thus adding to the reasons why he was highly regarded for both of his professions.

Needless to say, he was also spontaneously adaptable when needed. He preferred to avoid it but he had to admit that he enjoyed the challenge of thinking creativity in the heat of the moment much like his unannounced meeting with the Haruno's _after_ his usual morning routine.

Just like every morning, he would boil warm water as he jotted down the dream he had that night. Rarely did he record his dreams but this particular one was too personal to ignore. It lingered in his mind as vaguely as his memory from his second ago and felt that he could not shake it of his mind.

In the dream sat on the familiar rickety bed: the 2nd last bed along the left wall closest to the giant circular window at the end of the long rectangular room that housed many other beds. They were unoccupied except for the one across from his.

There sat another parentless child whom he considered his brother: Shin. At the sight of his brother, Sai could feel his hands shrink to that of a 7 year old and his body become small in stature. His mind fogged away from logic as he glanced at the sketchbook that had appeared to be firmly within his grasp.

"Who'd you draw?" Shin's voice echoed in an odd trace of hollowness. Despite it's gentile approach it carried a demand for an answer and out of affection for his kin, Sai looked down for the answer. On the empty page, he watched the bold strokes appeared before the page without a pencil in sight.

Yet the marks appearing without an owner, Sai recognized his technique and watched the result of the final drawing. It was the face of a young lad. Leo.

"It's you." Sai felt his lips move on his own as he looked up to see his brother's face light up in delight.

"You're really talented." Shin complimented. However, rather than the obnoxious reverb that Sai had expected, he heard another voice overlap Shin's. And that was all that he could remember.

Just as he finished writing down the last of his memories, the rushing pops of bubbles informed him that the water was now hot. He stood from his seat, wrapped a rag around the handle of the pot and poured the liquid into his porcelain cup.

Like all his other mornings, rather than settling on his table, he chose to lean against the railing and kept his eyes stared out the windows. Out of all times in the day, aside from midnight, he enjoyed the early morning because of the lively people. He loved studying the way they'd interact with one another. It was different compared to the rest of the day.

There was a shared vulnerability laced with fatigue and joy. They prepared their shops with an upbeat hello while others strolled to their destination with an air of pleasantness. There was no fear or caution for thieves, beggars and swindlers unlike the usual guards raised by afternoon and night.

Once his cup of hot water and bread roll is finished, he wasted no time as he moved on to the next part of his scheduled. This signalled the true beginning of his day and he prepared to dress into something practical for his travels to the slums yet _slightly_ showy since he would be strolling into Galloway Drive.

Once he found the perfect combination that was well enough to blend in with the commoners, he eased into his long coat, grabbed hold of his hat and took his walking stick with him. The only odd thing he'd bring for the day was the sack of food he retrieved last night and one hollow leather tube that protected one of his rolled up paintings.

"Top o' the morning to you Arty." Mr. Pattson said as he flipped the store's sign from closed to open.

"Good morning." Sai greeted back as he lifted the top of his hat before locking his door. "Hopefully a good rest came upon you." At that, Mr. Kaizo Pattson laughed.

"When you get to my unfortunate age, nothing is comfortable anymore! But I'm assuming your night splendid considering your many plans for the day!" Mr. Kaizo motioned towards the many things Sai carried. "Well, you look like you're on your way to important business. I mustn't disturb you any further." And the two mutually bade their farewells before departing from one another.

On a usual day, Sai would make his way to Fenway Park for a leisurely stroll to record his observations in his pocket-sized journal. But today, he was walking down the opposite side towards the dirtier side of Copper Town.

The path that took him to his intended destination meant that he would cross paths with the flower shop. Now that it was the morning, he can see that the store _was_ once colourful. He could imagine the once bright green paint and accents of yellow drawing attention.

He wondered what had happened.

The doors remained closed but through the windows, Sai could see Leo watering each pot. His concentration was made evident by his knitted brows and the way his tongue pointed upwards whenever he poured water into the soil. The little one was so preoccupied that he hadn't bothered to look out.

In the end, Sai figured it would be for the better. He wouldn't want to delay his plans for the day with a possibly long and spontaneous conversation. Thus leading to his timely appearance in Grayditch.

The buildings were in worst condition than the flower shop itself. The air was a heavy with thick and unpleasant smells. The crisp blue sky was covered from lines of old clothes while urine and feces soiled the worn out stone ground. To make things worst, on top of it's unruly complexion, the street was suffocating with its tight and narrow way.

A horse couldn't even turn if it decided to roam inside.

Grayditch was a suitable name for the street and even as a child, Sai often wondered what came first: the name or area that was later awarded the title Grayditch because of its dreariness?

After walking a considerable length, Sai recognized a voice that's called out to him: "Oi, Sai." Sai felt the presence of the teenager approach him.

"Daishiro." Sai acknowledged without turning to the younger male.

"Shall we head out?"

Sai nodded in response as he followed Daishiro to the homes that were in desperate need for food. He came across female and male widows, families with starved children, laid off workmen, families' dependant on the eldest child or those who depended on grandparents who were physically incapable of doing much service.

Sai preferred to keep the formalities in tact and only offered short frowns for sympathy but never anything more. Instead he allowed Daishiro to be the emotional relay for the both of them. In return, the poor would give them whatever information they had gathered from the rest of society.

At the end of their rounds, they stood in front of one of the tallest buildings. It was in far better shape than the rest but, nevertheless, could still use some tuning.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in?" Daishiro asked as she shoved his hands in his waistcoat pocket. Daishiro's eyes darted towards the brown floor while he pouted.

Clearly he knew the answer and Sai always wondered why the child bothered asking.

"No thank you." Sai responded flatly as he handed the near empty flour sack to Daishiro who reluctantly accepted the rest.

"You know…" Daishiro frowned. "Everything's gotten better now since you and Shin turned it around and since the Haruno's helped." Sai kept his smile pleasant but underneath his coat, his gloved hands were curled tightly into a ball. "Akiko misses you. She's planning on training Jaizan to be taking over and Arata still cooks. A whole lot of the kids from your generation are mentoring us, I'm sure you could too…" He blabbed, knowing that Sai preferred to have a _benefiting reason_ to his attendance.

"It's good enough for me to know that everyone is doing well." He told him. Daishiro's disappointment didn't change. "I should go. I have an appointment with the Haruno's."

"If you really must." Daishiro grumbled under his breath as he yanked out a folded paper from his satchel. "Here's everything I've gathered."

"Thank you Dai." Sai said as he locked eyes with the child as he accepted the paper. He hoped that it was enough to communicate his genuine gratitude. Daishiro seemed to understand as he exchanged his scowl for a fluster.

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed off as he forced a pout. Sai slipped the folded paper in his pocket-sized journal before glancing back at the child. Daishiro's arms were folded over his chest and it was clear he had more to say. "If you really wanna show me how grateful you are, you should visit. We're always here." Sai tipped his hat and walked off. "Akiko's birthday is coming up soon! If you ever want an excuse to visit, not that you need one!" He shouted as Sai walked further from him.

Sai raised a single hand to acknowledge the young one's words but hadn't slowed his pace to respond back verbally. Rather, he left the boy to stand alone in front of the old orphanage.

123

Sai entered Fenway Park with a rare smile for no audience.

As previously mentioned, he enjoyed the early mornings. The dew would always be fresh and the cool moist air welcomed him every time. However, the morning that he had anticipated was gone since it was already past noon.

Colours were saturated by the sun that hung high in the sky. Rather than the mellow oranges and purples of the early morn, blinding colours of green and illuminated stones poured into sight.

It always fascinated him that the smallest position of the sun made a significant change to the earth.

Another feature that Sai enjoyed was the park's large expanse of land that connected the upperclassmen, middle class and the city. Despite the different status or situation everyone had went through, the park was an equalizer for all.

He moved aside from the path as he heard a chariot approach. He glanced up when it had properly passed and immediately realized who the occupants were. Before they could snag him a look, he lowered his head so that the brim of his hat covered his face. When the clicks of the horseshoe echoed in the distance, he looked up and caught a glimpse of Mitsuko Tsubame's brown hair.

She was the only girl and the youngest out of 4 brothers, which naturally spoiled her. With her brain, which Sai believed to be non-existent or very small, she recklessly flirted with Sai.

As their portrait painter at the time, he was willing to receive her affections for the sake of gathering more intel on the family.

The Tsubame family was heavily involved in the politics and were related to other politicians from different parts of the country. Unfortunately, her overprotective brothers did not want their sister becoming a scandal and the threats that Sai faced could no longer be tolerated. It was clear that he was becoming compromised.

So he chose to leave without finishing the portrait.

Since his absence, Mitsuko had been obsessed with trying to get Sai to come back by using the excuse that he ought to "at least finish my portrait". After a few coaxing and apologies from the eldest brother, Sai had gone back but once again, Mitsuko continued her flirting.

It was much more aggressive than his last encounter, and once again he left. But out of the ordeal, he had formed a valuable business partner with the eldest: Osamu.

Just further down the road, he could see the exit into Galloway Drive. Once he arrived, he made an immediate right turn. There were more people outside but most of them were servants doing errands. Occasionally there were the few rich who took a stroll.

When he neared the Haruno residency, he entered through the same path he had taken from last night. He unhinged the gate and approached the front doors so he wouldn't bother the kitchen staff as they worked on lunch.

When he knocked on the door, Gatrie wasn't surprised to see Sai. "Come in." He opened the door wide and offered to take his coat.

"Cut it out with the formalities." Sai told him.

"I'm on the job. I gotta set an example to the younger maids." He grinned widely. "Well, who are you looking for?"

"You know who."

"She's in the basement. Shall I escort you?"

"It's alright." He told him quietly, already making his way through the familiar hallway. When he reached the entrance to the basemen, he knew he was headed the right way when he saw two ladies waiting by its door.

He tipped his hat when he passed them and jogged down the stairs where he saw the daughter of the estate sparing with the Demon Fox. Both were engaged in fist-to-fist combat – something the female had an advantage in but her opponent had speed and endurance to compensate for the strength difference.

"Hey, I thought your job is a 24 hour thing." Sai shouted, catching both their attention. The female was midway through her punch and managed to make a crack on the floor while the blonde jumped backwards and stood tall.

"Sai!" The woman's face lit up as she pulled her hand from the hole in the ground.

"I'm allowed a day off." The blonde responded with his usual friendliness back in tact.

"And you choose not to spend it with the princess?" Sai feigned an expression of shock.

"You're so creepy." The blonde whispered. He grabbed both his arms to control his shivers. "I swear you weren't at the party. How'd you even find out about that?"

"Naruto… you should know me by now. I have my ways." He smiled before he refocused his attention to the woman. "And Sakura, speaking of your party. I apologize that I didn't come."

"I figured you would choose not to. You hate crowds… and you just got back from Kirigakure. I figured that you must have been tired." She laughed. "But." She paused to emphasize that word alone. "This party was the one I hoped that you would at least attend." Sai's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "I have great news that I'd like to share with you since you missed out the announcement made but I think this conversation would be better taken with tea." She walked them up the stairs and acknowledged her two maids.

"Refreshments are always nice but nothing too heavy. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite especially if it's Mrs. Apricot! She always makes my favourite when I visit." Naruto exclaimed as he clasped his hands together in excitement.

"Then just stay for the conversation until lunch. Excuse me first, I shall retire for the moment and meet you two outside for tea and biscuits." She nodded at the two females. Promptly, one out of the two lady's maid followed her while the other motioned the boys towards the garden.

"Do you plan on wearing that?" Sai commented on Naruto's outfit, consisting of an old, rugged tunic and breeches that were tight from feet to calves and baggy in the thighs. "You look like a pirate and you might start smelling like one soon."

"There is no one I'm trying to impress." He raised his arms and motioned towards the tall, old trees and thick bushes that served as their audience. It also benefited them from the outside world that might be trying to perk their ears to catch good gossip.

As they furthered their walk, the stone gazebo appeared through the foliage. It meant that they had now reached the center of the garden. They approached it and sat around the small glass table ideal for tea sessions.

Past the gazebo was a stone path that led to an open cliff and a scenic view of the ocean. Below was a display of the Haruno shore and their vast array of ships. One in particular stood out from amongst the rest. _Victory_ was its name.

"Thanks Megumi." Naruto flashed her a wide smile and by his lack of reaction to her blushing, he was oblivious of her small little crush. Sai was alarmed by how quickly Naruto's popularity and bachelor status had gone on display only after saving the country from another war.

Before then, people were very prejudiced that a man of lower status had quickly gone through ranks with unorthodox methods.

The two sat themselves down and dismissed Megumi who had stated that she would leave to prepare the refreshments. "I must warn you… simply because I consider you a close friend." Sai started which alarmed Naruto. "I take friendship very seriously considering I only have a handful… but dealing with the princess is risky business. I've had my various relationships with those of such status and the drama that follows after can compromise many things."

Naruto eye's lowered as a shadow of his serious side made an appearance. Along with his thoughtful expression, there was another of pity.

"I appreciate your concern." Naruto responded softly. His gaze remained on the ground. "However." He let out a deep breath. "Your relationships were purely committed in order to collect information… I love her and for the first time, she loves me for _me._ Not the idea of this Demon Fox saviour… That." Naruto paused and grippe his fist. "is something you wouldn't understand." And when the blonde looked up, Sai became uncomfortable with the way the blue eyes pierced him and his pride.

He fumbled on his next words, unsure of what to say and eventually he just frowned.

"You're right. I have never experienced love romantically…" Sai confessed. "But this doesn't dismiss the repercussions that both of you will face when you're found out. She isn't just some politician. She's the princess of this country."

"You don't think I know?" Naruto was gentle when he said this and demanded no answer. "I'm reminded every time I gaze upon her as she is seated on her throne and every time she visits a country for possible marriage candidates." His fists tightened as he went on. "Every moment I desire to hold her hand, comfort her with a smile, reassure her that I am there for her or simply talk to her in public. I cannot…" His tone sounded defeated.

"I have to hid it or it would taint her image… I reassure you Sai. I know." The expression of the slight anger casted on his face turned back into a sorrowful smile. "We both know." They locked eyes and the battle that they waged, without word or touch, was quickly lost by Sai.

"Then why do you go on?" Sai's question came out meekly as he averted his gaze.

"Because of love." Naruto answered solemnly with a hint of desperation for Sai to understand.

"Despite knowing that you won't be able to wed her?"

"Despite knowing that."

"Then what's the point?" Sai asked again, desperately confused.

"Sai…" Naruto called out as if he were seeking the attention of a sad pup. Sai refused to look at Naruto. "Hinata and I have acknowledged that once her father finds her a suitable king to wed. We can no longer be intimate as we are now and so we're taking every opportunity to enjoy each other before we are forced to face the inevitable.

"And when that day approaches, being by her side will be enough. Knowing that she loves me compared to the man she is to wed, it is enough for me." Despite hearing all of this, nothing registered in his brain.

He struggled to understand. He _tried_ to understand.

It was evident by his scowl.

"Thanks for the concern."

Before Sai could cause a scene, they heard the doors open as Megumi walked out of the garden door with a plate of cookies and tea. Both boys remained silent and Megumi clearly did not sense the tension in the air.

"Shall I pour the tea for you?" She asked and flashed a more confident smile at Naruto.

"Oh, uhm. No thank you Megumi. You have to leave some of the work for us gentlemen, ya know." He teased to lighten the atmosphere and it seemed to work as Megumi kept her bubbly expression.

Before the silence could continue between Sai and Naruto, which would be the biggest give away that something was wrong between the two, Sakura approached. Both men stood and awaited her arrival.

Once she was within hearing distance, she acknowledged them with a nod. Because both men were close enough to Sakura that they could easily choose to disregard her entrance and remained seated without offending the etiquette of their society. Yet they both loved and respected their dear friend that they felt that standing was just a small gesture to express their fondness for her.

She knew and she could not help but smile at their displays of affection.

"You look lovely Sakura." Sai commented while Naruto pulled out her chair. No longer was she wearing pants but had fit in a pleasing corset and proper gown.

Once she sat down, the other two followed suit.

She'd always been a kind of woman that preferred short hair but it was considered inappropriate of a lady. So Sakura found that long hair was a small sacrifice in order to maintain a respectable name to the Haruno's.

"Thank you Sai." Sakura acknowledged. "Now, shall we?" She asked and lifted the teapot to pour into all three cups. She glanced at her maid's and they knew that even though they are ordered to be around Sakura all the time, they stepped back to give the friends their space.

"Sai…" She called for his attention. He looked up from his cup and glanced at Sakura then Naruto. Athough he had no idea what she was to announce, Naruto's sheepish grin foreshadowed the good news. "My mother's pregnant!" At this instance, her goofy smile matched Naruto's while Sai's mouth gaped in surprise.

"Wow, that is a big change!" Sai exclaimed as he forced a smile. "You do realize that?" Sakura and Naruto burst out in laughter.

"Of course I know!" Sakura giggled. "Oh Sai, always so calculating aren't you? But yes. If little Haruno turns out to be a boy… I'll be free from the business and from the house. I'll be there to advise him of course but perhaps then I can pursue medical studies with Madam Tsunade.

"However if I were to have a little sister, then my life will go on as is with a little extra happiness, drama and thrill. Either way, I'm glad! I wonder how I'll be as an older sister."

"You'll be the best!" Naruto boasted with confidence.

"That is something… I can agree with." Sai said slowly behind his teacup. "This reminds me…" His words intrigued the curiosity of his other companions.

He fumbles with his long tubed satchel that he often carries whenever he had artwork. The lid popped off after some twisting and he slid out a canvas to reveal a scenic painting of cherry blossoms.

"This is a gift to you and your family as well as an apology for not coming to your party." He allowed the two to marvel at his masterpiece.

"It's beautiful Sai! We shall get it framed right away." Sakura exclaimed as her green eyes inspected the details of the now dried painting.

She reached out to touch the unpainted corners where it was once attached to a wooden support. "Perhaps we can place it in the new baby room." She suggested. "Little Haruno will grow up knowing that his older brother is an amazing artist." The simple statement filled with good will and sentiment made Sai cringe as he was forced to accept the formality of their connection.

He was adopted and supported by the Haruno's but his rebellious and independent self, chose not to accept the responsibilities of the Haruno clan thus he remained without a last name.

He was grateful that Lord Kizashi respected his wishes as he was sent immediately to live with skilled tradesmen and artists. He never really grew up with Sakura nor called any of the Haruno's with familiar titles suggesting their connection. Again they respected his decision while he repaid them with valuable information that further increased their importing and exporting business.

"Yes." Sai finally responded after his initial shock. In truth he was _touched_ by the title he was given. "Perhaps it would do the child well to observe art even at a young age."

 _And perhaps this child will be a good_ thing.

The thought caused Sai to share a genuine smile that tugged on Sakura's and Naruto's heart. Despite their close kinship, it was rare to see such a sincere yet simple gesture.

"On other news Sakura. Perhaps I can assist you in furthering your interest in science… I have certain patients that need attention." Sakura's eyes lit up and out of excitement as she placed her teacup onto its saucer with a loud _clang_. Her free hands weaved into his as she clasped on.

"Have you changed your mind? Will you take me to Grayditch?"

"No…" Sai can feel his eyes furrow in frustration and his mouth frown. "There's a single mother who's caught pneumonia and is if she were to die, she'd be leaving behind a young boy. Will you take the risk in examining her?"

"Yes, I will." Sakura told him as her eyes burned with determination.

It didn't take a genius to know that this person must be important to Sai, considering that Sai had made it his absolute decision to never ask the Haruno's for help. The idea of adding on to his life debt always hurt his conscious despite his family _wanting_ him to ask for _more help._ "

Will you join us Naruto?" Sakura glanced at her best friend. The blonde shrugged.

"Not sure." He told them, pulling out a pocket watch from his jacket. "The hours have gone by quickly and I've been away from the castle for too long. Perhaps I shall escort you there and make my way to the castle on my own." He shut his watch closed before stuffing it back in his pockets. "But… Can this be done after lunch?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Yes of course! Is that even a question?" Sakura's hand departed from Sai's and she looked at her two maidservants. "Saya and Megumi." She called out to them and on cue they step forward.

"Sai has painted this lovely scenic view and I'm wondering if you can find mother and inquire of possible areas where we can have this framed." She scooped up the canvas with two hands and passed it to Saya.

"And Megumi, can you check on lunch?" The two ladies nodded and complied while the three friends changed their demeanour now that they were alone. With that knowledge Sai pulled out the paper that he had received from Daishiro and skimmed it's continents.

In the mean time Sakura moved her attention to Naruto.

Sai's eyes fast read through various scandals such as affairs and money shortages, which are important to know in there own right and could be used later on, but not relevant to his main mission.

Grayditch was the perfect place to collect information because everyone that lived there were servants of nobles and merchants. And one thing that was common between Grayditch other than the poverty was their love of gossip.

Eventually Sai came across a possible related information:

 _Chinen mentions a meeting that will take place in Kirigakure_

The Chinen family were lawyers who owned a successful firm in Konoha that served a good number of nobles and merchants. They're known to keep their business within the country and with such information, it was clear he had reached an anomaly.

He'd have to find out more details on that and hopefully find cliental in that country sometime around the next few weeks. He folded the paper and hid it in his journal before paying attention to the conversation.

"Any more news on the Uchiha's?"

Naruto sighed deeply at Sakura's question as it drew painful memories of Kumogakure.

"Unfortunately no. This was planned to perfection. All we can confirm so far is that it was an inside job." Naruto made sure to leave out other details. Despite his openness about his relationship, RIC business was RIC business. "There might be other survivors aside from the rescued females – those who were away from the country during then. However, no one has made an appearance. Either they're scared of being found or _have_ been found…" His words suggested the unspoken animosity behind his words.

"So do you suspect that war is not far?" She frowned.

"That is something only a few of us are speculating but we prefer to keep it low key until we're given solid knowledge. Until then, it's far better to keep the citizens ignorant so we don't stir chaos and unnecessary discord."

"Yes of course." Sakura whispered. "Remember, the Haruno's are more than willing to aid the proper cause." There is a pause. "I can't imagine what Hisana is gong through." Her word's trailed away as she recalled Itachi's wife.

"You're quite close to her." Sai noted, catching Sakura from her thoughts and caused her to blush.

"W-well she's practically family."

"Family?" Sai's eyes narrowed as Sakura's face deepened its redness.

 _Family_ was a term that seemed to have abandoned its original definition.

Family was a term you'd give to blood relatives, to the family who've married into or those whom you've adopted but Sai has noticed that it was a term given amongst the closest friends.

By definition, his family would be the Haruno Clan.

In the loose definition, Naruto was family.

And even the Royal Inner Circle claimed to be family. He didn't believe that though.

So with Sakura throwing such a term, it confused Sai.

"What are you hiding sister dear?" Sai asked causing Sakura to flush with further embarrassment. He rarely called her that unless it was of a dire emotional situation.

"Don't tell anyone." She finally let up. "But… technically she was supposed to be my sister-in-law."

"EH?!" Naruto shouted while Sai's face struck horror and shock.

"Who told you of such a thing?" Sai's eyebrows furrowed with concern. He knew Sakura had a fancying over Sasuke but he was offended that someone would delude her head in such fantasies.

"Tenten."

"Did you know?" Sai glared at Naruto who just as shocked. Naruto was a bad liar and Sai knew whenever he lied. He wasn't.

"No!" Naruto raised his voice; offended that Sai would even ask.

"Well how did _she_ know?" Sai demanded, his eyes still scrutinizing.

"She worked for Hinata. Hinata told her."

"And Hinata never told me?" Naruto pouted.

"Don't ask me why. I don't know why." Sakura raised her hands in defense.

"Hm." Sai pondered. It was plausible. He never noticed Sasuke emotions. It was hard to read from him.

"Any news onTenten?" Sakura's eyes turned downcast as she glanced at Naruto. Her friend responded in a long sigh, it seemed to answer her question without him needing to say much.

"No. "He said. "We an only wait in the meantime." He shook his head. "Poor Neji, he's _really_ taking it hard."

"They're a thing?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Not yet… but don't let anyone know."

"Of course. I haven't said anything about your scandal for one." Sai disapproved of where this was headed but he was glad it was starting to steer away from Neji and Tenten. He didn't like thinking about her and how he had left her behind.

It was true that his heart spared less emotion than most but even he had to admit that what he had done was a tad bit lower than what he was comfortable with. Otherwise, he'd be a carbon copy of Danzo.

 _That_ was worse.

"No one listens to rules anymore. Particularly RIC rules prohibiting any type of relationship." Sai said with a frown. "But who even listens to that anymore? You certainly haven't." Sai glared at Naruto. "And you probably defiled the Princess already."

"Well…" Naruto said slowly, drawing out an expression of horror from Sai "I guess it depends on your definition of defilement…"

"Forget I said anything." Sai remained disgusted.

"Hey. I'm faithful to one girl. You're practically a whore!" Naruto accused.

"It's useful for gaining people's trust and extracting information. Nothing more." Sai defended.

"As if that's supposed to help your case." Naruto rolled his eyes again while Sakura giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sai grumbled only causing his friends to laugh more.

"Ignore him Sai." Sakura grinned and patted his back. "Any valuable information from your end?"

"I have leads." He reported quietly. "I've just finished scouting Kirigakure from my mission a few days ago. All I have to do is find a customer who's willing to get a portrait done there to perfect my alibi." The mention of the other country peaked Sakura's interest while Naruto, who had already known, remained the same.

"I'm sure papa has friends there who're more than willing to jump at the opportunity to be painted by you."

"I appreciate it."

"Anything for my little brother." She winked.

"We're born in the same year." He muttered, feeling the rush of warmth reach his cheeks.

"Yes but I'm born in March and you're born in November." She reminded him in a song-like tune.

Sai yielded to the banters of his friend and offered a chuckle or two.

Far past the sounds of birds whistling and the winds breeze rattling the leaves, they heard the distant door open. Followed by footsteps that no doubt belonged to Saya and Megumi.

"Mrs. Apricot has stated that lunch is ready to be served." Megumi announced when they reached their vicinity.

"Lovely. Shall we head on then boys?" Sakura asked as she stood and waited for her friends before she headed back to her manor.

Once they were out of the gazebo, Megumi and Saya cleared up the table.

The closer they approached, the more aromas of a warm meal welcomed them into the dining room. Countness Mebuki, Sakura and Sai's mother, sat in her chair as she inspected the painting that Sai had given just a while ago.

"This is beautiful Sai." She said and continued to place her hand on her semi-swollen stomach.

"Ma!" Sakura greeted her with a peck, likewise with Naruto and eventually Sai who addressed her formally with 'Mother'.

"Look at you boys! You've grown up so much." She stood and laid a gentle hand along Sai's cheek. "We missed you at the party yesterday. You know I specifically planned it that day because I knew you'd be back from your mission."

"I hope the painting can be regarded as an adequate apology."

"Oh, so that is what it is?" She pouted. "Perhaps I will accept this apology of yours with visits instead and when I say visits, I'm talking about staying for dinner and not just teatime with Sakura. Kizashi and I want to see you more often."

"I understand that but-"

"We also know how deathly busy you can be but we can't help but worry about you." She interrupted him easily. "Have you been sleeping alright? Eating alright?" She prodded.

"I have…"

"When I say alright, I'm talking about my definition of alright. Not your 'I'm surviving' mentality."

With that said, Sai could offer no response and Mebuki, knowing what his silence meant, leaned forward to pinch his cheek. She couldn't really do much but as long as he knew he was loved, she was satisfied.

"Take care of yourself. Heavens, do you want your mother to die early from freighting too much?" Sai shook his head. "Good." She crossed her arms over her hips. She really did pass down much of her personality to Sakura.

"Now concerning this very lovely painting, I must say. I'm tempted to have it framed in my bedroom but I heard that Sakura preferred it hung in her sister's room."

"Brother's room." Sakura corrected with a sheepish grin. Mebuki simply laughed and handed the painting off to one footman who promptly left to find a better place to store the dry oil painting.

"And you Naruto? How has everything been?"

"Everything has been better." Naruto responded honestly, knowing there was no point in lying to the woman.

"I can tell." Mebuki smiled, knowing the deeper issues of the boy's heart. He smiled and joked louder than he did in the past 6 months combined. "If you ever need a place to rest, you know where to go."

"Thanks ma." Naruto winked causing Mebuki to giggle.

"Either way, you both." Mebuki glanced at Naruto and Sai. "I'm sure you didn't come into the dining room just to see me but to taste Mrs. Apricot's delicious cooking – or specifically her ramen. And how do I know that it is ramen she will be serving us? It is because Naruto is here." She clasped her hands together and she motioned towards the empty seats. "Go on, what are you waiting for?"

Once they were settled, the servants walked in with the bowls of food.

"I can taste it in my mouth already!" Naruto said after he inhaled deeply. "Thank you for the food!" Naruto bellowed before digging in.

123

"Thanks again." Naruto told Mebuki before he stepped out of the house. He was the last one to go and in his hands was a pot of left over ramen that he'd be sure to eat later.

He made his way into the carriage where Sai and Sakura are already seated. The trio waved their final goodbyes from the carriage before closing the door. It's firm shut signalled Gatrie that they were ready to leave and so he raised his reigns and commanded the horses forth.

"Do you have my stuff?" Sakura asked Sai who swiftly pulled out a trapezoid shaped bag from under his seat. Once she saw it, her gaze relaxed and focused outside the window. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement. "I hope I still remember everything Madam Tsunade taught me… All I'm stuck with for training are books and accounts instead of real patients."

"You helped care for the patients in Kumogakure." Naruto reminded.

"That was nearly half a year ago."

"You're checking Hisana's vitals while she's pregnant." Sai mentioned.

"I guess that counts?"

"You really do love doctoring." Naruto commented, already knowing how true his words were.

"I do." She sighed. "But I have a duty to my family as the heir to the business. I'm grateful that father and mother are encouraging me to study doctoring anyways."

"Anyone should be feel honoured working for the Haruno clan." Sai interjected.

"I know." Sakura whispered. "I just wish I could do want I want to do instead but that's really the _only_ thing I can complain about."

"And think about it, you'd be the first public business woman of such status." Sai noted.

"At a consequence." Naruto inserted. "Our dear Sakura is hidden from society."

"I used to questioned my parent's decisions for raising me away from the public but I get it now." She told them with a big sigh.

It had been true that the Haruno's had decided to withhold as much information as they could of Sakura to the public. To the common, she was only known as the 'Glassed Flower' and with that title, people believed it to be a frail male heir.

Rumours flew around that out of protection, the Haruno male heir was homeschooled and tucked away within their home. It was the perfect excuse for Sakura to leave her own home without the neighbours stirring rumours.

As for those who actually knew the 'Glassed Flower', it was clear that Sakura was nothing like that.

In the end, it benefited Sakura who was able to exercise privileges restrained to males without the scrutiny from the public. She received private lessons in weapon handling, combat training, higher education _including_ math and science (subjects only premised by males).

From her growing desire to learn more, Madame Tsunade offered to mentor her.

On top of all those lessons, she was able to observe how the Haruno Trading Corp. worked. And as she grew, she became an essential instrument in the board meetings rather than a listener. Her natural charm and intelligence wooed many important business confidants of Kizashi's.

As Sakura grew, she was rewarded with a freedom to leave the home. Indeed it was something she had wanted for a long time but it was also a responsibility that she took seriously. She knew her parents trusted her not to reveal her secret.

In the end, Sai was thankful that Sakura was strong enough to take the duties that he was adopted for.

After their route through Fenway Park, they passed by Sai's studio that caught Naruto's attention. "Darn, I haven't been there for so long…" He clicked his teeth in disappointment.

There was a reason why Naruto chose not to visit – Sai was always consumed in his art and would easily get irritated if Naruto did anything to disturb him while he was in the zone. Most of the meetings that Sai initiated had something related to a mission or business.

If they weren't focused on business then they knew to do that in Haruno's house every Saturday (when both of them weren't away on missions). The last time Naruto came was to get his portrait done for government documents.

Alas, no one could doubt how close the two were. They were just different.

Eventually, as they continued on further, Sai signalled Gatrie to slow down as the flower shop fast approached. "Wow, it really needs a clean up." Sakura commented as Gatrie stopped in front of it. "But the condition of their flowers are beautiful! It looks like some of the flowers were imported from other countries. "It's too bad the outside scares off the majority of customers."

Naruto jumped out once Gatrie opened the door. Rather than Gatrie escorting her down, Naruto reached out a hand for Sakura to take as she descended.

"What about you bud? Would you like my hand?" Naruto teased. Sai flashed him a usual smile but made sure to show him his longest finger first. Naruto laughed at the provocative gesture and joined Sakura in inspecting the flowers.

"The flowers sure are pretty." Naruto agreed. "Too bad I can't buy _her_ any." Sakura giggled at that fact.

"I'm sure she knows you love her in other ways."

"Oh, I make sure she knows." Naruto winked at Sai who hadn't bothered to roll his eyes.

"Are you so shameless that you'd speak of it so lightly in the public?"

"No one will know… You're so uptight." Naruto smacked Sai's back. "Anyways, it was great hanging out with you guys. I better go." And with that, he ran off and left Sai and Sakura alone.

"Let's go." Sai offered his arm for her to take and led her to the side of the shop, down the alley and to the back door. He knocked a few times and he could hear a scramble of sounds before the large wooden door creaked to an open.

A tuff of blonde hair appeared first before Leo's face came into view. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped. Hurriedly, he opened the door wide.

"Sai!" Leo greeted with a big smile but immediately frowned when he saw Sakura. "I mean, Arty…" Sakura gave a curious glance at her brother before bursting into laughter.

"It's alright. She is my dearest friend. She knows my real name." Leo let out a big breathe of relief.

"Is she your doctor friend?" He motioned towards Sakura.

"She is."

"Oh. I didn't expect a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura kept her expression pleasant but Sai could hear her teeth grinding in anger. He chuckled at his friend's irritation and though he could defend her, he knew that she'd allow her skill to speak for itself.

"I've just never seen a female doctor." He responded innocently.

"You're right." Sakura responded softly, relaxing from her earlier spark of anger. "But you can trust me." She laid a hand on his head.

"I do!" With such an expression, Sakura couldn't help but pinch his cheeks.

"He's so cute." She said to Sai who chuckled at Leo's dilemma.

Once the introductions were offer, Leo stepped aside to invite them in.

"Where is your mother?" Sakura asked.

"I'll lead you upstairs." Leo said but hadn't budged from the kitchen. Sakura wondered why until Sai motioned towards the line of shoes by the doors.

"Oh." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Apologies." She fumbled out of her heeled shoes and stepped forth. When Leo finished aligning their shoes by the door, he climbed up the stairs; turned left and approached the door at the end of the hall.

His mother was rested in her bed just as Sai had last seen her except she looked better. She wasn't hyperventilating, coughing violently or sweated in exhaustion. It seemed she had enough energy to sort out her paperwork. The ledgers, receipts, bills and letters were all scattered across her king-sized bed.

Upon their arrival, she looked up with slight curiosity.

"You actually came back." She said with a heart-warming smile. "To be honest, I don't remember much from last night but you're Arthur?" She glanced at Sai. He nodded, wondering if he ought to tell her his real name but went against it.

"It's nice to meet you when I'm not a complete mess. I'm Ino Yamanaka." At the mention of her last name, the obscure letters on her shop front suddenly made sense.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura stepped forward and raised her hand. At first Ino narrowed her eyes at the offered hand before accepting it gladly. Sai wasn't surprised that Sakura chose such a professional (and male) way of greeting. "I'm Sakura." She told her, choosing to stay away from her last name.

The glint in Ino's eye signalled meant that she caught on with the lack of last names she hadn't received.

"Alright…" She said slowly. "Well, I hope Leo wasn't rude and didn't forget to greet himself." The young boy clamped his opened mouth in shock.

"Woops." He said. "Sorry Dr. Sakura, I forgot to introduce myself." Leo blushed in embarrassment. "I'm Leo Yamanaka."

Sakura was so easy to read, Sai thought. Her eyes lit up in pride. Previously, most would consider her a nurse at most.

"It's alright!" She squealed. "You've been a good boy! Taking care of your mother and keeping the shop as orderly as you can. The next time I check up on your mother, I shall bring you a treat!" Sakura clasped her hands by her cheeks.

Ino giggled. "He is cute isn't he? But a doctor hmm?" Ino pondered and placed her finger on her lip. "I like you. We need more woman kicking ass."

"That I can agree with." Sakura placed a friendly hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Now, as much as I would enjoy teatime with my new best friend here. I would like to get on with your examination." Sakura signalled Sai to hand over her bag.

"About that. No thanks. I've had pneumonia before and I've slept it off-"

"But mama." Leo quickly interrupted. "This is the first time you've fainted!" The two other adults looked at Ino and waited for a response. None came.

"Arty told me that you've only caught it a few days ago… The earlier we can treat this, the better the outcome. I don't understand why you're refusing this treatment." Ino bit her lip.

"I have nothing to give to you." She finally said softly.

"I'm not taking any payments." Sakura stated plainly. "Trust me. Arty personally asked me and Arty is family." Ino was ready to argue but Sakura was quick on her feet as she continued talking. "And if you're persistent on owing us back. We can worry about that later when you're all better. Right now, you need to get better for your son." Ino pouted at the mention of her son.

"Fine." Ino surrendered.

From what Sai had gathered first, he can sense that she was a tough woman who didn't like loosing.

"Now Arty," Sakura drew his attention as she shuffled inside her bag to pull out her required instruments. "I believe you and Leo should go out for a stroll."

"Ah. Yes." Sai said, looking at the confused and worried boy. "Leo, remember the book collection I talked about earlier? Perhaps we can make that trip to my studio now…" Clearly the boy was interested since an eager smile popped on his face but he shook it off as he glanced back at his mother.

"Uhm." He began.

"It's fine darling, have fun." Ino coaxed gently. Her son's eyes lit up as he ran over to give his mother a hug before rushing out.

"Alright Sa-Arty, let's go!" They could already hear his feet scamper down the stairs.

"Be well ladies." He said, tipping his hat before he left. When Sai caught up to Leo who was already out the door, he asked him, "Have you ever been in a chariot?"

"Never sir." Leo responded. When they stepped into the street Leo's eyes lit up in delight as he realized what would happen next.

"Oh it's you from the other night." Gatrie who was window-shopping, stood up and glanced at the boys.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Leo responded in a rehearsed manner, no doubt his mother instilled this. "Again, thank you for giving me the opportunity to get food."

"No problem lad. Just keep on the good work with your family. I must say, those are beautiful flowers and I was just thinking about purchasing some for my wife and a few extra for my lord." The young boys eyes lit up as he pulled a long brass key from a pocket in his vest. He hurriedly fumbled to open the door.

A loud _ring_ signalled their entrance.

"Please, take your time and look around." He said with determination before disappearing behind the tall counter. A few seconds later, he emerges with the help of a stool.

He shuffled behind the countered and pulled out a lockbox. Gatrie was already picking out a few while Sai examined the interior of the shop that was notably well preserved compared to its exterior.

"I can also suggest some designs for you if you're looking to pack a bouquet." Leo mentioned.

"Hmm…." Gatrie thought about it. "I'll let you know if I need assistance. Thank you anyways." Gatrie indeed was a very large man but he was delicate with his hands and had a keen eye for design. The bucket of flowers he had arranged proved that to be true.

Seeing the careful consideration Gatrie took into producing the perfect design made Sai a little envious. Sai had no one of love to give to. The only times he's bought flowers were to use them as props for his paintings.

He didn't like standing there without anything to do so he figured that he ought to buy a few flowers. In the end he settled for one small bouquet of white and yellow carnations to commemorate the day, another bouquet of camellias for Mebuki and another for Sakura.

Since he chose less than Gatrie, he was able to go first. Sai was surprised by Leo's quick calculations and accurate change.

"Thank you! Come again." Leo told him in his formal tone that Sai found darling.

It was after a while when Gatrie approached the counter and laid down two full buckets of flowers. "I still want to get one more." He informed him before going back to the isle of flowers.

Sai glanced at the kid, knowing how difficult this would be. He had expected the kid's expression to be horrified but Leo looked determined and excited to solve the challenge.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a while counting the cost." Leo told them as he pulled out scraps of paper.

"I don't mind. I have nothing else to do." Gatrie mused on, going ahead to pick a smaller group of flowers, this one had a palette of white and pink while the other two buckets were pink, yellow and white; and orange and blue.

"The orange flowers are imported all the way from Sunakagure so they'll be more pricey." Leo warned.

"Okay." Gatrie acknowledged carelessly as a way to tell Leo to proceed with the exchange.

"It's should be around $12.00…" He said slowly, wanting to be clear of the transaction.

"Right and how much for the other?"

"It should be around $8.00."

"That's fine." Gatrie nonchalantly continued to pick a small bundle of white and pink roses.

"That's more than a week's wage." Leo whispered in surprise as he stared at Sai to triple confirm what was happening.

"Just a tip…" Sai whispered back. "If a customer tells you that they are willing to buy that much and they have the money. Don't question it. Just accept the pay and give them the product they asked for."

The boy, surprised at this, found it best to listen to the older man and remained quiet while he proceeded to calculate. Soon, Gatrie approached with the small bundle and Leo calculated the total cost of $24.30. Without a hint of disapproval, Gatrie pulled out his small purse and began to fish out the exact change.

In the mean time, Leo went on wrap the flowers in their patterned paper. When he finished, he went back to accept the cash from Gatrie.

"Thank you." Leo said as he placed the money inside the lockbox. "Please come again." The boy was a lot more quiet and thoughtful as he closed up shop.

Both Gatrie and Sai decided that it would be appropriate to wait for him outside and when the little boy finished locking up the place, Sai could tell that it was difficult for him to readjust to his child like attitude again.

"Say…" Sai probed, hoping to get the Leo into his excited state. Leo looked up. "Leo's never ridden in a carriage before." He said loud enough for Gatrie to hear.

The old butler understood. "Is that so?" Gatrie asked, waiting for Leo's nod. "Well boy, I always say. First time riders ought to sit with me and get a chance at the reigns." Gatrie smiled widely, reflecting the same enthusiasm as the boy.

"Oh wow. Really mister?"

"Yup, let me help you up there." With ease, Gatrie scooped his hands under the boy's arms and placed him on the passenger's side.

While the two were at seated at front, Sai entered inside. He was careful with his steps as to not crush or knock over any of the flowers.

Moments later when they arrived in at the bookstore, Sai was able to see the full extant of Leo's happiness. It was written so clearly on his face. Leo's cheeks were as red and round as apples from his wide smile.

The young boy jumped from where he sat and promptly stood tall, giving Gatrie a high five as they made it to the ground. This entire action was caught by Mr. Pattson's attention as he glanced from the window and decided to see what was going on in front of his shop.

"Hello Arty." The old man said, announcing his appearance. "Oh. You look quite familiar." Mr. Pattson bent over to examine Leo who wondered if he ought to hide behind Sai or not. "Ah!" Mr. Pattson said upon his realization. "Mrs. Yamanaka's kid right? Your father used to come here all the time. I say, for someone so lazy, he really was smart."

"You knew my father?" Leo's eyes brightened.

Mr. Pattson's expression shifted into embarrassment and worry. Something was off.

"Oh I did…" He responded slowly. "He was very friendly, liked to keep to himself but always helped others despite him proclaiming that it was troublesome…. Ah yes, that word really does bring back memories. How is your father anyways? It's too bad he left Konohakagure."

"He left?" Leo asked with a hint of distress. Mr. Pattson sunk further into his collar as he gave Sai and Gatrie an uncomfortable stare. "Mom told me he's away on a mission."

"Well, yes… I suppose you could say that." Mr. Pattson's tone began to waver as he realized the hole he dug himself into. "You were always too young to understand what was going on…" Sai was the only one who heard his muffled words. Sai didn't live in Copper Town during the Yamanaka scandal.

"Well. Ahem." Mr. Pattson pushed his glasses up after realizing that it had nearly fallen off his long nose. "I'm sure you know your father more than I do. How has he been?"

"Good." Leo response was short and quick. "I send him letters and stuff but he can't write back as much as he would like because of his mission..." His answer came out dry and without the same weight of emotion as he had a few seconds ago.

"Oh." Was all that Mr. Pattson could respond with. "I'm sure your love and emotions are being felt by him." He patted the Leo's head.

Thankfully for Mr. Pattson, a customer had greeted the bookkeeper and walked in store. It gave the old man a good excuse to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere that he created. "Ah, well. I'm sure I disturbed you boys… I should go back to tending my store." His shuffle to his door only pushed the tension.

"You know what boy… just stay for a moment and let me get you something." Mr. Pattson said as he disappeared into his store. A loud bell chime rung once he stepped out again. "I'd like you to have this… it was one of the books your father enjoyed." He encouraged the boy to take _The Canterbury Tales_ from his skeleton like hands.

At first, the boy was confused as to where his emotions stood but after Sai's gentle push, Leo stepped forward and accepted the gift. "Thank you." Sai told Mr. Pattson. "We mustn't keep you away from your work." His eyes fell on another customer who walked in.

"Ah yes. I apologize for any intrusion." Mr. Pattson quickly said before leaving them.

"Come lad, there is a big day ahead of us yet." Sai walked to his dor.

As they both made there way through the tight staircase, Leo was amazed by the vast difference in appearance just by the time of day. The circular stained glass window across the top floor door shined colours that appeared to be magical. He was enticed the whole walk up and even more impressed at the studio space in the day.

The night had it's own charm but Leo felt himself fall in love with this new atmosphere. All the imperfect details of the room added to the room's appeal. The best part was being able to see the paintings more clearly.

Sai had not space in his heart to pull the boy from his trance. So he went on quietly to find any container to fix his recently bought flowers.

One specific painting captivated Leo.

The tall single window was curtained with red yet through it's glass, he could see the night sky and it's moon. There was an unfinished armchair and a marbled floor. He was transfixed by the size – two times taller and probably as wide as his height.

"A lady is supposed to be sitting on that." Sai informed him as he settled his flowers on the coffee table. "I have sketches and plans but I haven't come across the right model." Leo glanced down at the coffee table where the related sketches lay. He picked one up and stared at the ethereal like woman.

"She looks sad."

"The story goes that she waited for her husband every night."

"Every night? Where is he?" Sai shrugged at his question.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her that…" Sai left him to pull a few boxes from under the stairs. "Come Leo." He called for his attention. The boy had done so after he placed the papers back down. "I often give these books away once I've filled the box but perhaps you'd like to take some that have interested you?"

He stepped back and watched the boy pick one book with one hand while his other hand was promptly wrapped around _The Canterbury Tales_. Although Leo could easily place the other book down, it was clear he had treasured it beyond the others and Sai understood. He didn't suggest anything as he went upstairs to look through his own bookshelf.

He pulled out an unused journal and a new fountain pen. He settled it on his desk while searched for a suitable sized box. When he had, he traveled back downstairs with the items. Leo was now seated on the floorboards while a pile of open books lay around him.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Leo glanced at Sai. "I hope I haven't caused a mess."

"You haven't." Sai reassured. "I got you a few things." He mentioned and placed the box in front of the boy. Leo put the book in his hand down as he reached for the box.

He licked his lips before his tongue faced upwards as he gently lifted the lid. His eyes lit up and Sai smirked at the reaction.

"Is this really for me?" Leo asked as examined the untouched journal.

"It is."

"There must be something I can do for all of this!"

"Just promise me that you'll read and write daily." Leo's eyes burned with determination upon hearing the request.

"I promise!" Leo reached out a pinkie. Sai narrowed his eyes at the smaller hand. He was confused. "It's a pinkie promise." Leo explained as he demonstrated with his other hand the pinkie lock. "It's the ultimate expression of a promise." He offered his pinkie again and this time Sai followed through with another rare and genuine smile.

"We ought to head back. Your mother's probably done her check-up. Have you found out what you'd like to bring home?"

"Yes." Leo said and helped Sai pack the ones he wanted.

When the two reached the back of the flower shop, they could hear laughter fill the house. The two boys glanced at each other before stepping inside. "Where should I put this?" Sai asked, carrying the heavy box of books.

"In the living room." Leo led him into the dining room where there was an entryway to the sitting area. Much like the rest of the house, the wallpaper's patterns faded along with the colour of the furniture.

Sai rested the box of books by the filled bookshelf while Leo kept his arms wrapped around _The Canterbury Tales_. Their work was interrupted by the louds creaks of footsteps that indicated the females decent.

They met them back in the kitchen where Sakura and Ino were bantering words between them.

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"I'm glad you're having fun." Sai said once Sakura waved her last goodbye.

"Thanks for bringing me." She turned to him with her joy still glowing from her. "I've met more than a patient… I've met a friend today." Sai chuckled at Sakura's childlike excitement over the new lady friend.

He knew how difficult it was for Sakura to find genuine and close female friends.

"Bye Leo!" She reached down to hug him. "I've given your mother all the instructions with the medicine and you must take them too. I know it taste bad but it's for the best." She said, pinching his cheeks. "Alright?"

Leo nodded.

"Okay, see you in a week!" She said loudly as she slipped her shoes on. "Bye!" She said once more earning a similar response from both Ino and Leo.

"For the record, I think you really grew into your giant forehead." Sai said once they were out the door and offered his arm for her to grasp. "You're not so _ugly_ now." He smirked at the childhood name he had given her.

When he didn't receive an immediately response, he turned to her and was horrified to see her look genuinely upset. But her frown crackled away with a laugh.

"I _actually_ got you!" Her teasing caused Sai to pout. "By the way."

"Hm?" Sai's blank expression reverted.

"Leo's not her child." She leaned in to inspect Sai's face after her announcement.

"So?" He asked back in slight annoyance, noticing her proximity.

"Well not by blood," She giggled before sighing. "Leo's adopted. Just to let you know."

"Okay." His response was dry but it hadn't phased Sakura's cheery attitude. Eventually they reached the carriage where Gatrie greeted them both and pulled the door open.

"What's with these flowers?" She asked as she sat across from Sai.

"This ones for you, this ones for ma." He muttered as he took the ones from the seat and handed it to her. Her widened eyes relaxed as she offered her a sweet and sincere smile.

"Thank you Sai. They're beautiful."

"The rest belong to Gatrie." He informed immediately, feeling a little bashful. When they began to move Sai's eyes wandered back and forth at the people retreating into their homes as the sun turned into dusk.

A group of schoolboys in uniform suddenly jogged his memory.

"I was wondering." Sai started. "Do you know any good teachers willing to tutor Leo?"

"Iruka." Sakura said without skipping a beat.

Of course it would be Iruka… Why hadn't he thought of that earlier?

123456890

I edited the ENTIRE THING so here's an apology for those who have read it before the BIG edit. I really felt like I had to delete the old chapter since I had to change names, story plots and scenes! (You're not hallucinating; **Ino** DID have a WHOLE scene with **Sakura** ).

I actually had a 'thesis' for this chapter as it focused solely on Sai.

The raw version must have been hard to get through but thanks for sticking with. This one is significantly different from the other, so make sure to give it a read.

For those jumping in after Accept Me. Welcome! And don't worry, you'll still see Neji and Tenten around!


End file.
